How Joy Came To Be
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Lillian Joy Potter always admired her parents' love story as well as her grandparents'. As she is now thirteen, she wants to know the full details on how her parents finally got together. Will they ever answer her truthfully? Or are the details on how their relationship changed from best friends to lovers be forever kept a secret? ONESHOT.


A/N:

This fic is written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum.

The prompt used for this oneshot is under the forum's Mythology list of assignments due on October 4th. I am writing this on the day of the deadline since I've been very sick since last week and I'm still recovering right now.

This oneshot is a reply to the forum's writing tasks for its registered members.

_Specifically, Task # 7: Bilquis – An aspect of the Hebrew goddess of love, also known as the Queen of Sheba. She only wanted to be out of harm's way and worshipped again._

_The challenge: Write about someone feeling lonely and acting on it._

I initially thought of this story many months ago. This should have been included in the plot for my completed fic, _Seducing Hermione. _Sad to say, this scene did not make the cut. After some time, I used it as part of a drabble challenge, which is entitled as _To Have It All, _which is posted under my _Harmonious Drabbles _collection. Finally, I now decided to give this muse justice as I write this oneshot.

So, I hope you like it. This is a smut with a plot oneshot.

Writing Challenge Word Count Limit: 300 - 3,500 words

Total Word Count: 3,484

* * *

**How Joy Came To Be**

By: tweety-src-clt9

August 13, 2006

It is still seven o'clock in the evening but Hermione Granger is feeling lonely and depressed. She is all alone in her beautiful flat and helping herself to a bottle of Merlot.

She recently got promoted in the ministry. She is now the Deputy Head of the Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures, the youngest ever in the history of magical Britain. But despite her blossoming career, she cannot help but feel sad and lonely.

Hermione Granger at twenty-seven years old has it all. A successful career, the house, the car, and money to buy whatever she wants.

After her tete-a-tete with her mother during their weekly Saturday lunch date, she realized the one thing she's missing – a child of her own.

Of course, since she's been single for the last eight years, she now has to think of alternative ways to get pregnant.

All of her friends, both magical and muggle, now have babies of their own. Hell! Even Ron has a son with his wife Susan now! So, what the hell is wrong with her? Why can't she find a man to settle down with?

_If only I could have a child without a husband…_

And then it clicked! She now had the perfect solution.

_I could get an artificial insemination! And I know just who to ask!_ She thought triumphantly.

She did not know if it was the loneliness seeping through her heart, or the effect of the wine, but she got herself off her comfortable position on the couch, and ran towards her fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and jumped into the green flames saying 12 Grimmauld Place loud and clear.

She is so excited to finally make a move in fixing her dilemma about her desire to have children. Because of this, she did not even notice that she's only wearing a white tank top and black boyshorts.

"Harry, are you there?", she called out as she stepped out of the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Her best friend, Harry Potter, hurriedly ran towards her, dressed in nothing but boxers. She could see the fine contours of his chiseled arms, muscular chest, and washboard abs highlighted by the moonlight. Maybe just like her, he was preparing to just waste away the Saturday night hauled up in bed.

"Hey, Hermione. What can I do for you?", Harry kissed her cheek.

"Alright. I'll just be direct. I need your sperm", she said in all seriousness.

"My what?", he chuckled while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well I want to get pregnant via artificial insemination. So, hence, I need your sperm."

"Ah. I see." Harry's eyes are full of mischief.

"Yes. So?", she was so hopeful that he would agree. Harry never denied her of anything before.

"Well, I could get you pregnant via the natural way. Saves you more money, don't you think?", he smirked.

"Wha – ", her protests were halted since he kissed her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Harry James Potter, her best friend, is kissing her! His tongue now traced the contour of her lips while seeking entrance. Despite the shock, she kissed him back. It would be hard not to since Harry was an excellent kisser.

When they pulled apart, his emerald green orbs connected with her chocolate brown ones as he laced their foreheads together.

"Harry, what – "

"Why do you want children?", they spoke breathlessly together.

"I'm getting old. My biological clock's ticking. I got no romantic prospects. So, might as well undergo artificial insemination", she rationalized.

"Marry me. I'll father all the children you could possibly want", both of his hands gently cupped her cheeks so that she cannot look away.

"Are you crazy? Marry you? You don't even like me like that", she frowned.

"Tell me, Hermione, do you feel this", she gasped. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pressed his burgeoning erection against her abdomen. Even in the darkness, she could tell that his manhood is long, hard, and thick.

"Harry… it takes more than sex to build a marriage", she argued weakly. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning as his lips started grazing open mouthed kisses on her jawline.

"What makes a marriage, Hermione? We respect each other. Trust one another above everyone else. We've known each other since we were eleven. I accept you for all that you are, just like you accept me. We've loved each other as friends, so surely we can make marriage work", he rebutted huskily. His lips sensually licking her earlobe.

"But Harry we're not in love."

"But what kind of love is still there, that we do not share? I've loved you as my friend for the longest time. Then I learned to love you as a whole, as a person. The only thing lacking is for me to love you as a woman… Frankly, that is so easy to do", his voice coaxing her to yield. She shivered as she felt his fingers caress the waistband of her boyshorts.

"But… but, Harry! You are not attracted to me… I'm like a sister to you, remember?", that was her last argument.

"You want to test that theory?", he smirked while grinding his erection harder.

"But…"

"You're losing this argument, Ms. Granger… So, what's it gonna be?", he challenged.

"Fine… how about a test run?", she acquiesced.

"A test run?", he chuckled.

"Let's see if we're compatible in bed. If yes, I'll be your girlfriend. If not, you'll be my sperm donor for the artificial insemination", she added.

"No. Let's cut to the chase. If I prove to you just how explosive we could be together, you'll marry me. I don't want a girlfriend. I need a wife. You want children. I could give you that and more", he negotiated.

"Alright. Deal", she extended a hand for him to shake. To her surprise, Harry kissed her knuckles instead. His gaze never leaving her face.

She gasped when he apparated them to his bedroom.

Harry dragged her hand and backed her up against the wall. His lips sealed her own in a hot demanding kiss. When tongues battled for dominance, he hooked her right leg around his waist.

She moans when his hands glide down her shoulders, and to her spine, before his calloused hands squeezes her arse. His right hand lowering her knickers. When he got frustrated, he ripped them apart.

"Harry!", she admonished.

"How long has it been for you?", he whispered.

"I… never", she flushed. He smirked as he unhooked the leg on his waist. He knelt down in front of her.

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

When he settled himself on the floor, he lifted her right leg once again. This time around, he wrapped her leg across his shoulders. She blushed as it dawned on her. She felt so exposed… No other man had done this for her before.

"Merlin! You smell so good", he whispered before his mouth devoured the center of her femininity.

"Oh my! Harry!", that was the only thing she could say. Her entire body writhed in pleasure at the onslaught of his lips and tongue. When he added his fingers, she could feel her eyes roll at the back of her head. She had never known pleasure such as this…

When she thought that she could no longer handle the intensity of the sensation, his mouth suddenly pulled away from her. She is unsure if she'd sigh in relief or frustration.

"You taste so good… but I want you to come on my cock and not on my mouth the first time", he muttered as he slowly stood up. She yelped when his strong arms cradled her in a bridal carry. Their eyes locked the entire time.

When she felt him gently lower her on the mattress, she took a deep calming breath. They may not have gone all the way yet, but she knew that Harry is absolutely right.

Both of them are perfect for each other. They could make a marriage work. Because they have loved each other unconditionally as friends. Sex will just be an added spice to their relationship. Who else but Harry should she share the joy of procreating and building a family with?

"Harry?", she whispered as his body hovered on top of hers.

"Don't tell me you already regret this?", she could see the worry in his eyes.

"No… you are right. We could totally make marriage work. So, if you're still sure…then my answer is yes. I will marry you, Harry Potter", she raised a hand to lovingly caress his face.

"Brilliant… I'll give you the ring tomorrow", he grinned before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and she felt her cheeks heat up. When they broke apart for air, their eyes locked.

"Take your shirt off… I need to see all of you", he commanded.

With shaking hands, she slowly lifted her tank top off her body before haphazardly throwing it away. As she lay in front of him in nothing but her red lace bra, she shivered in anticipation. The passion and lust glazing in his eyes made her feel hot all over. Harry Potter, the most eligible wizard in the world, is looking at her like she is the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

She let out a girlish giggle when he tackled her and flipped their positions. Now, he was the one laying on his back while she hovered above him. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when his calloused hands traced her back and fumbled on the clasp of her bra. When he successfully unhooked it, he hurriedly removed it from her.

As his large calloused palms cupped her breasts and toyed with her hardened pink nipples, they groaned together.

"I need to be inside you, Hermione", she could hear the desperation in his voice. Despite her fear and inexperience, she gave him a determined nod. Harry slowly sat up on the bed, while she straddled his waist. Without breaking eye contact, she could feel him fumble with his boxers so he could lower it. As soon as his boxers were halfway down his legs, he nudged her legs wider.

He crooked his head lower so that his mouth could suckle each of her breasts while his right hand rubbed her slit. Sensing her readiness, he gently lifted her on his lap as he slowly impaled his erection inside her for the very first time…

"Fuck! You are so tight", he hissed. He did not move inside her at all as he sensed her pain and discomfort.

"Don't move yet", she said through tears.

"I'll pull out if you want", he gritted his teeth to control himself.

"No… let's just stay like this for a while", she insisted. Since they are already at the point of no return, might as well go all the way. Making love is part of having babies. So, she must endure the pain… Besides, her friends say that the pain is only during the first time.

After a few minutes, the pain started to lessen and lessen. Finally, instead of the pain, a tingling sensation could be felt at the place where their bodies were intimately connected.

"You can move now, Harry", she whispered.

"You're on top, Hermione. So, you control the pace… I'll move slowly, just to show you what to do. And then, you set the pace. Tonight, is all about you", he groaned against her ear. One of his hands is caressing her back while the other is focused on her nipples.

Harry demonstrated with a couple of slow upward thrusts inside her and she moaned. When she gave him a nod to indicate that she now understands what to do, he let her take control…

They made love so many times that night since he was insatiable. They decided to skip the contraceptive charms. She wanted to conceive a baby after all…

* * *

Thirteen years later…

Lillian Joy Potter, an incoming third year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is faced with a dilemma this summer. It will be exactly one month before the new school year starts, and she has already set her heart on being Head Girl someday.

Now, she is starting to get anxious. At age thirteen, she knew that puberty has already hit her. Aside from that, hormones will be at an all-time high and crushes will soon be inevitable. At her age, she does not fancy anyone, but as her mother's daughter, she only wanted to be prepared. If hormones will be a hindrance to her goal of graduating Hogwarts as Head Girl and beating her mother's academic record, then as early as now, she must prepare herself against the nightmare of falling in love.

Okay… so falling in love is not that bad, in fact, she knew that it is a wonderful feeling. But if you fall in love with the wrong bloke, well, you are only setting yourself up for a heartache. A distraction that she most certainly does not need. So, if she learns about it as early as now, then she will be better prepared.

She grew up hearing about her grandparents' love story, how Lily Evans and James Potter finally got together during their final year at Hogwarts when they shared head duties. Then again, her love story could follow the pattern of her parents. They started out as best friends and everything is all platonic. Until one day, they suddenly got together and the rest is history. Come to think about it, she had never heard the full story as to how her mum and dad got together. The details always seemed to be glossed about. Her parents would exchange mischievous glances and just laugh it off.

Since she is thirteen now, it's time for her to get some answers…

She walked to her parents' bedroom with determination.

She knocked three times as she waited for an answer.

"Come in", came the sweet and kind voice of her mother.

She opened the door and smiled at the sight. Her mum and dad were in their night clothes, sitting together on the large bed. Her mother had a book in one hand, while her father was busy applying some sort of massage oil on her mother's shoulders. They have always been a sweet and loving couple, something that she aspires to have with her future husband.

"Hi mum! Hi dad!", she greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Joy darling!", her mum replied as she marked her page on the book before setting it on the nightstand.

"Mum? Dad? Can I sit with you for a while? I have a question to ask", she said after closing the door.

"Of course, sweetie. Just sit on the bed and we'll talk. Well, I'll listen and give comments. I have to massage your mother's shoulders." Her father said with a big grin as his hands continue to press on her mother's skin.

She sat by the foot of the bed and took a deep breath. She may have inherited her father's looks – his emerald green eyes and messy raven hair; but she inherited her mother's disposition. It is rather difficult for her to open up about feelings, since she is highly logical and she always lets her mind dictate her decisions.

"How did you realize that you are in love with one another? Why did you start dating? How did you know that you want to be more than just best friends?", she blabbered her questions with a blush.

She saw her parents share an amused glance at each other as they silently communicate with their eyes. When her mother gave her father a nod, she knew that she will be getting answers soon.

"Sweetie, why do you want to know? Aren't you a little young to ask about falling in love?", her father chuckled.

"Dad!", she whined.

"You'll have to answer your father's question before we answer yours", her mother challenged.

"Fine!", she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well?", her parents prodded.

"I'm undergoing puberty right now and I want to be prepared", she started her explanation. As her parents focused all their attention on her, she babbled on and on about her logic on being prepared so that she will minimize the risk of making mistakes when she falls in love. When her carefully thought out reasons were explained, her mother broke the silence.

"I see that you have carefully thought about this", her mother mused.

"To answer your question, Joy, your mother and I have always loved each other. But there are many forms of love. You do know what they are, right? The four types of love according to the Greeks?", her father started.

"Yes. Mum taught me all about them. _Storge _is a kind of family and friendship love. The kind of love parents feel for their children. _Philia _is affectionate, tender, and a warm platonic love. _Eros _is passionate and intense, the love between people in a romantic relationship. And then there is _Agape, _an unconditional love that sees beyond the surface and accepts the receiver for everything that he or she is regardless of flaws", she replied.

"Well that's how your mother and I started out. We loved each other as friends and then as we went through life together, our love became _Agape_. She accepted me for all that I am, just like how I felt for her", her father expounded.

"But _Agape _is not necessarily romantic!", she argued.

"That is true but your father and I eventually developed physical attraction for one another as we got older. And one day, it just clicked. Our _Agape _love got mixed with attraction, so it evolved into _Eros_", her mother supported her father's statement.

"But why did you start dating? What made you decide that you wanted to be more than just best friends?", she tried again.

"We did not decide to start dating, Joy. We were best friends who decided to just spend the rest of our lives together one day. And then we had you, Charity, and little Jamie later on", her father said.

"But…but, what is the trigger that pushed you to be together?"

"When you feel that way for that special person, you will know", her mother said mysteriously.

"Your heart and your mind will have a way of telling you that you have found the one. It will come to you, sweetie, when it happens", her father moved from his spot on the bed before kissing the top of her head. She sighed. Clearly, this conversation is over.

"Good night, dad. I love you", she kissed her father's cheeks. She moved around the bed to kiss her mother goodnight as well.

"Good night, Joy. We love you!", her parents chorused.

She left her parents' chambers still a little confused, but at least she is able to determine one thing. Falling in love has no formula. She obviously cannot prepare for it since no two love stories will exactly be the same.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Merlin, Hermione! That daughter of ours is growing up every single day to be more and more like you. She may look like me, but in terms of personality, she is just like a mini-Hermione", Harry Potter said with exasperation once he heard his eldest daughter's footsteps drift further and further away.

"Joy is indeed like me, eh? Remember my bushy-haired know-it-all days? Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one!", Hermione chuckled as she mimicked her younger self.

"Will we ever tell our children the truth about how we really got together?", Harry whispered against his wife's ear before kissing her shoulder.

"If we want them to be innocent little dears, never. Maybe we can tell them the truth when they get married or something. But right now, no", she pecked her husband's lips.

"Do you want to recreate the night Joy came to be?", Harry wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Are you sure you still have the same stamina as your twenty-six-year-old self?", Hermione snorted.

"That's slander, Minister Potter! I'll have you know that my stamina hasn't changed!", Harry boasted.

"Care to put your wand where your mouth is, Professor Potter?", Hermione challenged.

"That's it! Minister Potter, you better brace yourself! Let's see whose wand will be in whose mouth once I'm through with you", Harry playfully growled before he pounced on his wife.

As the hours passed, their bedroom is filled with giggles, moans, and groans as Harry Potter, proved to his wife, that his stamina is still the same. His sexual prowess is still as good as the night they first got together…

**THE END**


End file.
